A Picture In Time
by methodtotheMadness
Summary: A collection of short-stories/one-shots of pairings. First up: Kristina Davis becomes PC's newest mob boss in the future fic.


**This story takes place in 2026- 18 years in the future. Currently on GH, Kristina is 7, one of the oldest kids in PC (besides Michael). Alexis took Kristina and Molly and fled Port Charles after Morgan was almost shot and Carly took the bullet instead. Everything else will be revealed in time. Kristina finds out what her mother did and turns against her and, surprisingly, takes over the mob. This is her transformation from good girl to powerful mob boss.**

**Age Chart:**

**Kristina Corinthos – 25**

**Morgan Corinthos– 23**

**Molly Lansing – 21**

**Cameron Webber – 23**

**Michael Corinthos – 32 (he woke up in Jan. '09)**

**Jake Webber -Morgan – 19**

**Adriana Scorpio-Drake – 18**

**Spencer Cassadine – 20**

**Lila Rae Quatermaine -Alcazar – 20**

**Claudia Zacchara – 51**

**Alexis Davis – 68**

**Ric Lansing – 61**

**Kristina Corinthos Chronicles: **

**Chapter 1: Like Father, Like Daughter**

**February 2026**

"Don't you ever fucking call me that again or I swear I'll fucking kill you! Understand?" She shouted, aiming her gun between his eyes.

"Do you understand me Joey?" She asked quieter this time, but still deadly.

"Y-Yes M-Ms. Davis."

"My name is not Kristina Davis. It's Corinthos. Get it right." She walked away, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. Kristina Corinthos, that's the name she used. It should strike terror in the hearts of her enemies. If she learned anything at all from Alexis, it was this: "Never let a man see you cry. From that point on, he can control you." Kristina never cried, not since her daddy died:

December 2025

_Adela Dobson a.k.a. Kristina Davis-Corinthos hasn't been home from Harvard for winter break in 3 years. Ever since herself, Molly, and Alexis left Port Charles after her died 16 years ago and after her brother Morgan was almost shot and Carly Jacks took the bullet instead. Se missed her daddy everyday and people told her that she looks so much like him, with her long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wouldn't __dare__ admit this out loud but Kristina was extremely jealous of her sister and Uncle Ric. Sure, they don't get to see each other that often but at least she still had a dad. Krissy sighed and pulled up into the gravel driveway of her house. _

"_What's Uncle Ric's car doing here?" Kris thought out loud. She opened the door and saw her mother on the couch with Molly rubbing her shoulders. _

"_Hey mom…what's wrong?"_

"_Kristina…" Uncle Ric started._

"_No Ric. She doesn't need to know." Mom said._

"_Alexis-" No one had called my mother that in years. She went by Natasha Dobson, I went by Adela, and Molly went by Alexandria. _

"_No Ric! Krissy doesn't need anymore pain in her life."_

"_Mom, don't you think Kris has the right to know, I mean it is about her-" Molly started._

"_Know what?" Kristina had been quiet most of the time, trying to figure out what everyone was talking about._

"_It's about you father." Ric said. Mom looked up at me and sighed._

"_He's dead." Mom said._

"_I know that Mom, he died 16 years ago, remember?" Kris said._

"_No, I mean, he's actually dead." Mom said._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Krissy, I told you your father died years ago to protect you. I took you and Molly and fled Port Charles so the both of you would be safe. Remember when Morgan almost got shot?" _

_Kristina nodded, trying to process all of this information._

"_Well, that's when I decided that we have to leave Port Charles for good. I created new identities for each of us, with some help from your Uncle Ric and Spinelli, and moved to upstate Maine."_

"_Your father spent all his time trying to find you." Ric said._

"_Wait…are you saying that for the past 16 years my father has been alive?"_

"_Until now, yes. Kristina, it was for the best-"_

_(Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.) (Imogen Heap)_

"_For the best? Mom, you told me my father had died! I missed out on 16 years with him only to find out he's dead!"_

_(Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.)_

"_Kristina, you could have gotten hurt-"_

"_Dad could have protected us! All three of us!"_

"_Sonny could not protect everyone! Michael, Carly, Morgan, Kate, the list goes on! I did not want to end up like Michael or Kate or worse!"_

"_But Michael woke up! And who are you to say that I would've gotten hurt?"_

"_Kris, you didn't know your father's business-"_

"_I barely knew my father period!"_

"_I thought it was the best idea at the time! Sonny had just gotten involved in the mob again after Kate was shot and no one was safe. Hell, even Morgan got shot at even though Sonny had no contact with him and Carly took the bullet. How was I to know that it wouldn't happen to you or Molly?"_

"_But you still let Uncle Ric visit Molly even though he was involved in the mob! How is that fair to me?"_

"_You father was a mob boss Kristina. Anyone around him had a target on their backs and I did not want to have to put my little girl in an early grave."_

"_I can't believe you would do something like this." Kristina wiped away some tears. Her mother tried to give her a hug but she sidestepped away from her._

_(Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.)_

"_You lied to me for a quarter of my life. I don't want to talk to you, hug you, and see you. When I see you walking on the street I'll cross to the other side. You are no longer my mother. You are just Alexis Davis, no more, no less." Alexis had tears streaming down her face and Molly hugged her._

"_When's the funeral?" Krissy asked Ric._

"_December 23rd."_

"_I'll be there." And with that Kristina grabbed her bags and left the house._

"_Kristina Adela Davis you get back here this instant!" Alexis called._

"_It's not Davis anymore Alexis," she said with spite, "It's Corinthos."_

_(Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?)_

Kristina pulled up to the coffee shop and walked to the office in the back.

"Good Morning Mario." Kristina said to her guard.

"Good Morning Ms. Corinthos." Mario Giambetti replied and opened the door.

She settled in her black chair and put her feet up on the desk. Kristina loved the power, just like her father. She craved it. She commanded respect at every turn and if it wasn't given t her, let's just say that Kris wasn't afraid to get in their faces. She wasn't afraid of the darkness surrounding this life; she was a Cassadine after all. The only thing Kristina was afraid of was loosing the people she cared about the most. The darkness consumed her father and it would consume her. And Kristina was ready for it.


End file.
